Troubled Pasts
by nightmare wolf onyx
Summary: will attending beacon academy help team STRK atone for the things they did in their past or will their past's tear the team apart
1. Chapter 1

**authors note: this is my first fanfic I've ever written, i would appreciate any reviews and I hope you enjoy me adding some OC's into the mix of RWBY**

 **Grey and Kunzite POV**

"Hey are you alright" Grey asked a young blonde with blue jeans, black sneakers, a black sweater and white armor on his chest and shoulders throwing up into a trashcan. Grey was wearing a grey hoodie and torque as well as grey cargo pants and grey running shoes. "no". The blonde started to throw up again. Seeing this Grey backed away from the blonde, not wanting to get covered in puke. He backed right into a boy with purple hair,a purple sweater, blue jeans with a fluffy pink belt and a pink fedora. They tumbled to the ground, " Hey!" the purple haired boy said."Sorry!" Grey said as he stood back up. "Wait,"the person said, "Who are you?" Grey answers "I'm Grey, talk to you later friend"grey said as he began walking after the massive crowd of students "I'm Kunzite Mauveine" he said as Jaune stumbled nearby."wait! uh oh" Jaune said as he started to feel sick again, he threw up beside Kunzites right shoe. After a little bit of puke touched Kunzite he jumped back and decided to try and find Grey. After a little bit of searching in the massive crowd he found Grey again,

"Hey, you're the guy who backed into me, right?"

"Ya, sorry about that." Grey replied,

"You never told me what your last name is." Kunzite questioned

"It's Steel, Grey Steel"

"Were you backing away from that guy throwing up?" asked Kunzite

"Yeah"

After a few minutes of awkward silence and following the other students kunzite said

"I heard that the white fang was losing members, do you think that's true?"

"From what I hear they lost two more members just recently" responded grey

"That's what I heard too"

There was another awkward silence until Kunzite broke it again "Do you know anyone here?"

"Besides you, not really, no" Grey said

They kept walking and talking to each other, until they accidently walked into someone, Kunzite just disappeared as soon as he saw who it was. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a black vest buttoned at her mid torso, She also had black detached sleeves with a grey strip just beneath her left shoulder and stockings that are black at the hips but turn purple as they get near her black low-heeled boots. And she has a small black bow on her head and black ribbons on her upper arms.

"Sorry about that" Grey said "let me get that for you" since she had dropped her book

"Thanks" she said "again, I'm really sorry," Grey said "my name's Grey."

"Blake" she responded "well it was nice to meet you Blake,but I've got to go find my friend." he said as he started to walk in the direction of the fountain assuming that Kunzite would be somewhere a short while of walking he saw two people standing next to each other talking, one had green hair and eyes wearing an unzipped black hoodie, blue jeans and a castleton green shirt and the other has teal hair and a chinstrap beard and was wearing blue armor and jeans. "Maybe they saw where Kunzite disappeared to" thought Grey as he started to walk towards them.

 **Shane and Roland POV**

The day was boiling and the sun was shining bright in the sky, the ship was coming into port, the ship was bright colored blue and white,

"So this is the place, wow, I never knew it looked like this" Shane said with a surprised look on his face, Shane looked around. "So what's your name." Shane said to a guy with a unzipped black hoodie, blue jeans, green hair, eyes and a castleton green shirt standing beside him.

"Roland Castleton" Roland said "and you are?"

"My name is Shane, Shane Teal nice to see you on a day like today" Shane said in a positive tone.

Next thing he knew is his legs were taking him somewhere "I'm going to look around, wow it's nice here" Shane thought who was not paying any attention to where he was going and ran into his dad.

"Hey watch it, wait son, talk to me please don't leave" Parker said.

"We have nothing to talk about I do not want to work with you and that's that, please leave me be I need to find my own way in life" Shane walked away a little annoyed. Roland hearing the conversation said "you shouldn't hold a grudge, you'll never know when something will happen".

"Well if you knew him like I do, well let just say you wouldn't like him ether" Shane never told anyone what happened or why he hates his dad. "Sorry just angry, I don't want to hate him it just the way he acts around me" Shane said in a way that hinted he did something

"He didn't seem that bad" Roland said "what happened."

"Strait to the point okay, him and my mom had a _little fight_ (italics indicate sarcasm) and it didn't end up well so there it is" Shane was relieved to see that someone can see a bit of his problems with him and his dad "so any more questions?"

"No I got it" Roland said "it's just I had a fight with my parents before they… well let's just say they're not around anymore" there was sadness in his voice

"Sorry shouldn't of brung up this subject" Shane said

Then they noticed someone with purple hair, a purple sweater, a mauveine(purple) fedora and blue jeans appear in front of them and run towards the statue. A few minutes later another person with grey cargo pants, fingerless leather gloves, grey hair, grey eyes, a grey toque, and a grey sweater walked over to them "hey you haven't happened to see a guy with a purple fedora and a really fuzzy belt run by did you"

"Actually we did, he appeared right in front of us then went that way" Roland said pointing to the statue.

"Thank you very much" he said as he walked towards the statue.

"Hey can we walk with you" Roland asked.

"Of course" the man said.

"Hey what's your name anyway" Roland asked.

"I'm Grey, Grey Steel" Grey said.

"I'm Roland Castleton and he's Shaun-Shane Teal" Roland responded correcting himself.

The group of three stayed quiet as they walked to the statue.

"Hey Kunzite, are you over here!" Grey yelled.

"Yes I'm here" Kunzite answered.

"So why did you…"Grey was saying.

"Don't ask" Kunzite interrupted him.

"...run, their was no reason to" Grey continued.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kunzite said in a quiet voice.

"Either way we should get to the auditorium, the presentation is about to start" Grey said.

"Yeah,which way is it again?"Kunzite said

"I think we take a left here and then straight, or was it right?" Grey asked

"Left" Roland said "Hey, Grey I was wondering, why are you wearing a toque"

"It's a lot colder in Vale than in Vacuo" Grey said with a small frown

"Oh" Roland said "I'm a Vale kid so I'm used to this weather"

After a few minutes spent lost and looking for the auditorium they managed to arrive just in time to hear Ozpin's speech

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After Ozpin's speech finished all the huntsmen and huntresses in training went to the ballroom. There were hundreds of sleeping bags sprawled across the floor

"Whoa that is a lot of sleeping bags"Kunzite said while looking around

"So where do we sleep?"Grey questioned

"Anywhere?" Shane said

"Wait where did Grey go?"Kunzite asked

"He is right there" Shane said

"Where?"said Kunzite said looking for Grey

"At the end of the hall, on the right" Shane said looking straight at him

"There, talking to that girl?" Roland said pointing at Grey who is standing next to Blake

"Yeah,I think he knows her" Shane said

"Where's Kunzite" Roland asked while Shane walked off to find a place to sleep.

"I'll ask Kunzite where he was tomorrow." Roland thought while he went to the closest sleeping bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN shorter chapter than the last one, im in the middle of writing chapter 3, and it may take some time**

Grey had noticed Blake sitting at the end of the room and decided to try to talk to her since he still felt like he owed her an apology. Grey walked down the hall toward Blake, she set down her book

"Hey are you the guy who ran into me?" Blake asked

"Yeah, sorry about that" Grey said rubbing his neck

"It's o-" Blake began but got cut of when a long haired blonde who was dragging a small girl with dark crimson hair by the wrist said "HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!" in a singsong voice "so what are you guys talking about."

"Nothing" Grey said.

"Are you sure" she said walking closer.

"Yes, who are you?" Blake asked.

"I'm Yang and this is my younger sister Ruby." Yang responded.

"Grey" Grey said

"Blake" Blake said

 **Roland POV**

"SHUT UP SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP" Roland shouted.

"Do they have to be so loud" Shane said with a whisper.

"Let me deal with this" Roland looked back and whispered.

Roland started to walk to them but ran into a girl with long white hair.

"Watch where you're going" the girl said.

"Sorry I wasn't-"Roland started until he noticed who she was "Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, you should be more careful next time" Weiss responded with a sassy tone

"You ran into me as well so back off" Roland said angrily.

"How dare you talk to me like that." Weiss said.

"I dare" Roland replied mockingly "because you're just a normal person with a lot of money and the last name of Schnee."her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped

"Say's a nobody" she responded coldly and walked off with her head high

"Verrrrrrry original" Roland said. Roland got back up and started walking to his sleeping bag because he was pissed.

"What happened, are you okay" Shane said .

"I'm fine"Roland said "as for what happened, I ran into, get this, Weiss Schnee."

Shane paused for five seconds "Weiss Schnee really, here?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I figured she'd be in atlas"Roland replied.

"Thats weird, but she has no reason to be here, right?" Shane said puzzled.

"You'd think, but here she is." Roland said.

"I wonder why she's here, dust maybe." Shane said slowly closing his eyes.

"Maybe so she can see every shop that her father ran out of business" Roland said jokingly.

Shane opened his eyes slightly "I can see her doing that" he said "I'm sorry if I'm too quiet."

"Just go to sleep" Roland said falling asleep.

"See you tomorrow, good night" Shane said closing his eyes and moving to a more comfortable position.


	3. Chapter 3

Kunzite yawned "pfft this is boring, huh nothing to do" Kunzite said talking to himself, a few minutes later Kunzite shuffled around in the closet "oh lookie, thats a nice pic" Kunzite was staring at a picture of a man holding his family, "I wish I had a family like that" Kunzite said with his head down. Looking out of the crack he saw Wiess run into Roland. "Oh this is going to be good" Kunzite said excitedly, Kunzite saw Roland fall to the ground. "Oh she is going to die" Kunzite said with a smirk.

"Hey who is in that closet" A beefy boy marched up and quickly opened the doors.

Kunzite just teleported to the top shelf of the closet and hid.

"Hey where did you go" the boy said loudly.

Kunzite just sat still and hoped he would not be seen.

"Guess it was my imagination" the boy said walking out of the closet.

While the boy was walking out, Kunzite thought to himself "he's coming out of the closet."

After a few hours of sitting in the closet doing nothing, Kunzite went to peek out the closet again, but this time he saw Grey in a corner, curled up in a ball, quietly crying. Kunzite then just backed into the closet and decided to get some sleep.

 **Chapter 2**

 **STRK**

The day came like every other day long and hot.

"Wake up" Shane said whilst shaking Roland.

"Yeah, I'm getting up" Roland said looking around. "Where's Grey and Kunzite?" he added.

"No clue" Shane answered.

"Well I'm going to look for Grey" Roland said, Grey was one of his few friends at Beacon after all. After a bit of searching Roland found Grey sleeping in the corner.

"Grey, wake up" Roland said shaking him.

Grey's eyes shot open as he kicked Roland back. Roland wasn't expecting to get kicked so he fell onto his back. When Roland looked up all he could see was the shaking barrel of a pistol.

"Woah Grey what did I do." Roland asked.

Grey's eyes widened "I'm so sorry, you scared me is all!" Grey quickly said whilst putting his gun away.

"It's ok you just shocked me." Roland said.

"Ummmm, I'll go find Kunzite" Shane said uneasy, Shane started to slowly back up and turn around.

"So should I get up?" Roland asked.

"Yeah get up, sorry" Grey said putting his hand out.

"Thanks, why do you have your weapon on you?" Roland asked.

"Reasons" Grey said looking around and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh that's not suspicious at all." Roland said sarcastically.

"Lets just find Kunzite" Grey said walking around.

"Shane may have already found him but sure." Roland said following Grey.

Roland and Grey found Shane and they looked for Kunzite.

"Um, are you okay Roland" Shane slightly tilted his head.

"Yeah, why?" Roland asked.

"I thought he killed you" Shane said.

"No I'm fine." Roland said.

After a bit of searching they found Kunzite sleeping in the closet.

"Kunzite wake up." Grey said.

Then Kunzite hit his head his head on a shelf above him and fell through the three shelves under him.

"So that's where he went" Shane said

"Why were you sleeping in the closet?" Roland asked Kunzite.

"I have no regrets, it was comfortable" Kunzite said.

"But why did you enter the closet in the first place?" Roland asked.

"No reason" Kunzite answered.

"Okay then" Roland said, Shane didn't look happy as he nodded his head towards the door.

"Can we please hurry, I think we're late" Shane said as he walked slowly to the door.

"Yeah we're coming" Roland said.

"Okay then I'll see you there" Shane bolted out the door.

Shane, Roland, and Kunzite went to their lockers to get their weapons. Grey however already had his weapon with him. Since Shane was already there he was the first to get dressed he wore a steel chest plate that had a slight blue tint and steel gauntlets leather boots and leather shoulder pads that were coloured dark brown he also had a weapon that was a sword that transformed into a bow and the left gauntlet turns into a shield. Roland grabbed his sword and shield. His sword could split into two sides to reveal a gun. His shield can collapse into a sheath and then can transform into a sword. Kunzite went to his locker to grab his katana, but this was no ordinary katana, this katana could transform into a pump action shotgun. Kunzite didn't wear any armor he just wore his normal clothes. Grey had a stab vest and leather shoulder pads that were Grey of course and he already had his two pistols all ready that transformed into swords. They walked out armed to the teeth and ready for the initiation they all lined up in a perfect linear order and waited for it to start about twenty seconds later Ozpin approached he put his hands behind his back and standed up with a strong posture and looked at the students. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest"

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today" Glynda added.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die. You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin said to the students.


End file.
